1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle information display device and method for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an information display device performing a car audio function, a route guiding function, and the like is mounted on a vehicle so as to comfort a driver's tedium or to help a driver drive the vehicle. The information display device further has a broadcast service function such as terrestrial DMB and a multimedia function such as video reproduction.
Recently, the information display device further has had a function of displaying an image supplied from a rear camera on a display unit when the vehicle backward moves in cooperation with the rear camera.
Such an information display device includes single processing means (for example, a processor).
However, since the information display device including the single processing means performs various complex functions, the booting time of the information display device increases to be equal to or greater than about 7 seconds. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the information display function can be performed normally after the booting is ended.
In consideration that a driver generally puts the transmission into reverse to backward drive the vehicle just after starting up the vehicle, such a problem may cause inconvenience that the driver waits until the booting of the information display device is ended, or may cause a dangerous situation that the driver starts driving the vehicle in a state where safety is not guaranteed for the rear side of the vehicle.
The above-mentioned related art is technical information which is thought out to make the invention or is learned by the inventor in the course of making the invention, but cannot be thus said to be technical information known to the public before filing the invention.